


Welcome to Roseville High!

by Neon_Morphile



Series: Rock, Paper, Teenagers! [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Day of School, M/M, Punk Rock, Rock Stars, Series, there will be multiple romances eventually, they are all platonic friends at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Morphile/pseuds/Neon_Morphile
Summary: Imagine your rock star faves were all attending the same high school.In which Frank transfers to a new school and meets cool rock nerds on the first day - and maybe join a band?[Remake of an existing fic by me...that got destroyed]
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Hayley Williams & Taylor York
Series: Rock, Paper, Teenagers! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to Roseville High!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I rewrote this fic because I trashed the last one because of a certain band that I came to dislike. I'm going to put this in a series and each time, the pov will change. My main focus is on mcr, though. There will be no actual romance in the beginning, but maybe as the story develops, there will be something;) 
> 
> +I have never attended an American high school so I don't know what it's like. Just disregard the stuff you think is weird, alright? I'm going to put some British rock stars in there too so let's just say this fic is set in some magical country lol
> 
> NMx

Frank had never considered himself a loner, but he didn’t belong in one of those popular cliques either. He was somewhat in-between, having enough friends but not too much. It didn’t have anything to do with his social skills or charms; he liked to keep it that way, and if he wanted to, he could definitely attract more friends.

He. Wasn’t. A. Loser.

But now, sitting alone at the table at his new school, all awkward and fidgety with his soggy veggie sandwich, he couldn’t feel more like a loser. Way to start a new school life.

He knew he had to make an effort to make friends and shit, but hey, everyone seemed to have this imperceptible barrier that blocked his vain attempts to break through. Or it just felt like it. Maybe Frank didn’t want to try, after all. Maybe his inner self wanted to live quietly and invisibly through the next three years of his uneventful high school life. He nibbled on the protruding lettuce stuck between wheat bread as he eyed the other kids bustling around at the tables as if having lunch was some sort of a sport. He tried to ignore seeing his past self having done the same thing. Was he being judgmental, now? God, he was going to be _such_ a loser.

That’s when his miserable foreboding was put to a stop. A super punk-rock looking girl with funky short neon-turquoise hair appeared out of nowhere and sat down across his table like it was her spot from the beginning. She rummaged through her crumpled brown paper bag and took out a single red apple. Then she took a bite out of it and munched on it like she hadn’t just sat down in front of a new kid nobody voluntarily wanted to sit with—or, even noticed. Frank held the sandwich with his both hands, still as a Michelangelo statue and staring at her carefree face like he was gaping at a chimpanzee giving an inauguration speech. The girl finally gulped it down and beamed at him with teeth so pearly white he was almost blinded by them.

“Hi!” She yelled. (Almost literally.)

Frank mentally slapped himself to get himself out of his dazed state and muttered out an uncertain “Uh, hi.”

“You vegan?”

“…yeah?” That was a question not everyone would find natural for a starter conversation.

“Yes! I guessed right. Anyway, I’m Hayley Williams,” she said, taking another bite out of the apple. Frank was wondering if that was the only thing she had brought for lunch. It looked like a good apple, though.

“Um, I’m Frank Iero,” he said. Frank went back to finishing his sandwich, too, because it didn’t seem like this Hayley girl was going to snatch it and hurl it in his face. He couldn’t afford being bullied right as he arrived. Hayley looked like she would definitely belong in a group of jocks, with her vivacious vibes and cool hair.

“Cool name, dude. Year?”

“Sophomore. I just transferred today,” he confessed.

“Uh-huh, I’m sophomore class president, by the way.” Suddenly it made sense. Being a class president, helping run the school, watching over the students, and bam! This one unfamiliar dude sitting at the table alone, unable to mix in with the others. Not all members of the student council would do that, but Hayley was obviously the kind to reach out to the odd-one-outs and make sure everything was okay. Frank was, honestly, embarrassed that it was even necessary. He’d always been safe and sound in his network of friends. He didn’t need—want—help from a nosy class president. But he couldn’t say that in her face, could he? She seemed like a genuinely nice, awesome person.

“Okay. Cool.”

Hayley’s smile faltered as she noticed the change in his expression and set her apple down. “Frank, I’m not doing this out of charity, y’know.”

Frank’s ears sort of burned because he did not appreciate being mind-read. “I didn’t say that,” he protested.

“I know, you didn’t have to,” she remarked. “I just like hanging out with new people, okay? And you’re wearing that Black Flag t-shirt! How can I ignore that?”

Frank’s eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite band. Well, he was simple as that. “You like them too?”

“I’m not, like, an _uber nerd_ about them, but yeah, I like their stuff. But I have other friends that are super enthusiastic. Wanna meet ‘em? I mean, they’re not all sophomores but still.” She gestured to one of the tables behind her. One of the kids noticed them and made a brief eye contact with Frank. He had glasses on and a grey beanie to go with it. Plus an Iron Maiden shirt. And the amount of black in their wardrobe—their gang screamed NERD. He’d never hung around edgy rock geeks in his previous school, but he knew that he would have more in common with those dudes than the friends he had made before. Maybe it was worth a try?

“Uh, why not,” he shrugged. He hoped those kids weren’t being pushed into lockers in their free time.

“Great! If you’re done with that sandwich, why don’t you go sit with them with me? Seriously, they’re cool,” Hayley dropped her unfinished apple back in her paper bag.

Frank looked down at his sandwich. Only the crust was left. He had no interest in bread crusts. “Sure.”

So it went from sitting alone to being surrounded by a bunch of black-wearing dudes. And it turned out, to his surprise, that they were not so much social outcasts as Frank had the suspicion of them being, but rather, a mix of kids with different interests but bonded by music. So Frank confessed his passion for Black Flag as soon as the topic popped up.

“Henry Rollins is my literal idol,” said Gerard Way, the art nerd.

“You have at least ten _literal idols_ ,” said Mikey Way, the said nerd’s nerd brother.

“What does it matter?” Said Pete Wentz, the bass player.

“Shut up, stop making it awkward for Frank,” said Billie Joe Armstrong, the senior. (Why did a senior sit with them?)

“It’s okay.” Frank chuckled. He didn’t mind too much. He was just glad he could find people to talk about bands with over lunch. Not exactly the group he was expecting, but it was still exciting.

Hayley suddenly jumped with a shocked expression on her face like she had just remembered leaving the stove on or something. Everyone’s gaze landed on her, all puzzled. The girl grabbed her apple-shaped paper bag, instantly scrambled to her feet, and tapped her pastel blue wristwatch. “I had a meeting and I forgot—Taylor’s gonna be _so_ pissed. Sorry, see you boys later! And uh—nice meeting you, Frank!” Before any of them had the time to respond, she darted out of the hall like a gazelle being chased. A short silence passed between the five of them.

“Shit, I gotta go see Mike and Tré, too,” Billie cursed, seeing the time. He looked at Frank with an apologetic expression. “Sorry for leaving you with these dipshits. See you around.”

“Aw, that’s not fair!” Pete complained. “ _They’re_ the dipshits!” He said, pointing at the Way brothers.

“Whatever, punk.” Billie rolled his eyes as he gathered his stuff and walked off. Pete flipped him off at his back, mumbling something about ‘old people’.

Another moment of silence rested upon the four until Mikey broke the ice.

“So…do you play any instruments, Frank?”

“Yeah, I play the guitar. Mostly on my own, though. In the garage,” he said, fiddling with his lip ring.

“Wait, you play the guitar?” Gerard showed a sudden interest in this topic and leaned forward, smiling like a child who found an extra cookie in the finished bag. “How good?”

Now, Frank believed he was a fairly good player and had pride in his skills, but since he never had a chance to play with a band before, he was unsure of his objective capabilities. Also, he didn’t want to come off as an arrogant show-off. So he shrugged and decided to humble himself. “Not your classic Jimmy Page, but good enough, I think.”

Gerard and Mikey turned to each other as some unsaid conversation happened between the two of them. The junior seemed awfully thrilled while the younger appeared to be mildly amused. Frank looked to Pete in bewilderment. He merely raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“What is it?” Frank finally asked.

“Do you wanna join our band?” Gerard proposed. “We already have one guitarist, but we’re short of a rhythm guitarist, so…” He seemed hopeful but at the same time, nervous as hell.

“We’re doing it for Halloween Music Fest. But don’t feel pressured,” Mikey said.

“What’s Halloween Music Fest?” Frank felt dumb for knowing nothing.

“Um, so for every Halloween, our school holds this concert type of thing along with booths and stuff. You get about ten minutes to perform on stage. A lot of people already signed up for it, and we were gonna join, too,” Gerard explained.

“And our team is going to slaughter your band,” Pete cockily announced. Both Ways glared at him.

“Anyway, are you interested?” Gerard’s eyes were twinkling. Frank felt his heart race at the thought of performing in front of an audience, on stage, with lights blinding him…but. It was frightening, too.

“Um…you haven’t seen me playing yet, though,” he pointed out.

“Right,” the junior said. Frank was overcome with a rush of disappointment and regret at that acknowledgment. Was he too blunt? “Then we’ll come over to see you play, maybe?” Aaand, the rush immediately dissipated.

It took some will to muster enough courage to say ‘okay’, but in the end, he did.

That was it. He was going to be in a band. He didn’t even know them well yet (he hadn’t even met the guitar and drum guy), but he was soon going to be in a band anyway. Being a part of a band was one of his dreams, and it had practically come true on the very day he thought he was screwed for the rest of his high school life. Frank wasn’t sure he would like how they played—maybe Gerard was a horrible singer—but right now, it didn’t really matter because of the silent exhilaration that manifested through his bright complexion and a very obvious smile.

He was going to damn well enjoy his fucking rock star life in Roseville High.


End file.
